


Operation Tease Bakamatsu

by FootAdmirer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akamatsu is very horny, Akamatsu loves feet, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Iruma Miu the shsl edging queen, Iruma has a dick teleporter and messes with Bakamatsu, Iruma is a queen, Iruma loves making our pianist squirm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tickling, Tit Jobs, that’s a lot of jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootAdmirer/pseuds/FootAdmirer
Summary: Iruma Miu presents Akamatsu Keita with the Dick Teleporter and wants him to test it. The pianist is reluctant at first but gives in when Iruma begs him. Once he tests it out, Iruma runs off with his cock. The inventor has some fun plans in store for Bakamatsu’s member...
Relationships: But mainly Male!Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Male!Akamatsu Kaede/Harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Operation Tease Bakamatsu

“The _what_ teleporter?”

”The Dick Teleporter, Bakamatsu! God, don’t you listen?”

”I _was_ listening! I just... well...”

”Stunned by my high intellect? Hahahaha!”

”Erm...” Akamatsu Keita, the Super High School Level Pianist, was flabbergasted at this new... invention from his classmate. Iruma Miu, the Super High School Level Inventor, was known for making perverted inventions, but this...

”So, wanna give it a test run?”

”H-Huh? Hell no!” Akamatsu refused.

”I bet you’re just saying that ‘cause your dick is small! Come on, please? Pretty please?”

”Um...”

”Please, Bakamatsu? Please please please please please–“

”O-Okay, fine! I-I’ll test it out...” The blonde finally agreed.

”Booyah!” Iruma cheered. She took out the two ring-like contraptions. “First, take this ring. Then, take off those pants and put that dick of yours inside it.”

”U-Uh, right. But, um... c-can I do that in the bathroom? I-I don’t want you seeing me half naked...”

Iruma sighed. “Fine, fine, killjoy...” The pianist entered his restroom. “I’m gonna see his dick regardless, but okay...” She sat on his bed and waited. Just a minute later, a flaccid member came out. “Ah-ha! Success!” She stared at his cock’s flaccid form. Wow... her insults were off the mark. Even when flaccid, his size was pretty nice. The gorgeous girl genius grinned. “Now, what if it’s hard?”

* * *

Akamatsu sighed. As expected, once his member was in the ring, it was gone, probably in Miu’s possession. “Now to pull back before she does something indece—“ He froze up when he felt warmth envelope his cock. “A-Ah!” He then saw a hologram form from the ring; he saw Iruma sucking him off. “I-Iruma-san! S-Stop– Oh!”

* * *

Iruma grinned as she happily gave Bakamatsu a blowjob. She could feel his member harden in under a minute. She pulled away and marveled at his hardened length. She drooled at the size. “My god... Delicious...” She giggles, wraps her hand around his shaft and starts stroking. She felt herself get wet as she heard his moans coming from the bathroom. “Mmm... So hard... Oh~? He’s already leaking~? Jesus, it’s like he’s never masturbated before.” She laughed as she stroked him off. “Actually... he probably hasn’t! It’s no wonder he’s as high-strung as the pianos he plays! Ahahaha!”

She felt his member twitch. He was clearly on the verge of orgasm, judging by his moans increasing in volume. She happily sped up her ministrations. She watched as he moans in ecstasy, his hard cock throbbing to cum. However, there was no cum and there was no orgasm. “Ah-ha! It works! He can’t orgasm!” She laughed again. “Oh, he must be in hell right now.” She looked over to his bedroom door and snuck out. Before she left, though, she stuck his dick into her cleavage.

Akamatsu’s bathroom door opened. His knees were buckling and his face was sweaty. “Mmmgh! I-Iruma-san—“ But he saw that she was gone. “I-Iruma-san!?”

* * *

“Now, what to do...” Iruma was back in her dorm, sitting cross-legged on her bed with Akamatsu’s dick in front of her. She was already fully nude. She grinned as she saw it twitch. “My, my! Someone loves this rockin’ body. Who wouldn’t, though? Ahahaha!” She laughed. She placed an ear piece into her ear; earlier, she had connected the ear piece to the ring Akamatsu has, meaning she can listen to his moans of need. “Oh, this is gonna be fun! Let’s see...” She took the dick and squished her boobs against it. Her vagina became more moist as she heard his moans. This made her want to speed up, as she had his dick fuck her tits. She squirmed as she watched his cock twitch and leak precum, unable to feel the pleasure of an orgasm. It was right there, but poor Bakamatsu couldn’t achieve it. The ring constricted his cock so that he can’t orgasm no matter how hard he tried.

She then placed his dick back. “Hmm...” She thought about what to do with the pianist dick next before her eyes drifted to her feet. Much like the rest of her body, they were sexy. Long, slender and curved. She raised her leg and placed her sole on his shaft. The reaction was instantaneous. “No. Fuckin’. Way. Bakamatsu likes feet!” She smirked as she wrapped her soles around his shaft and began pumping. Louder moans came from the earpiece. “Oh fuck yeah! Do you like my toes? Do they feel good on your needy dick?” As she said this, her toes wiggled on his now-soaked urethra. Whimpers and moans came from the ear piece. “Aww, poor thing... Do you want to blow all over my feet? Wanna cum?” She pumped faster. “Well, too bad, Bakamatsu! Teasing you and watching you squirm is way too much fun! Ahahaha!” Oh, how she wished she could see his blue balls!

* * *

Akamatsu moaned helplessly, drooling as he gripped his pillow. The sight in front of him was arousing beyond comprehension. Iruma Miu stroking him off with her smooth, flawless feet. He could feel the stimulation, her toes on his tip, her soles on his length... He felt everything. But he couldn’t cum, despite his wishes.

Ever since the pianist hit puberty, he hasn’t masturbated once in his life. He had always been focused on his piano skills rather than his personal needs. Sure, he got erections, but he never really did anything with them. Boy, was he regretting that decision now...

* * *

Iruma didn’t know how long she was toying him with her toes. An hour. Two hours or maybe three. Can you blame her? Bakamatsu’s desperate moans were delicious to hear...

However, she pulled away regardless, shuddering as she heard the pianist whimper with need. The inventor yawned as she turned off the lights. Before going to bed, she went and stuck his cock between her soles before falling asleep. That way, whenever she would get a wet dream, she would still pleasure him and make him scream.

Oh yeah... This was gonna be _fun_... 


End file.
